Not a Big Deal?
by World Aqua Marine
Summary: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall into the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive? "This is not a game, but a survival!" Rate T for blood, swearing and death.
1. Survive I : When things get wrong

**A/N: **This is my second try on self-insert fanfiction, I have this idea for quite a while and yeah...I want to try writing it!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, I only used it as a base and add it with my imagination. OC is mine.

**Summary**: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall in to the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive?

-"This is not a game, but survival!"-

* * *

SNAP!

Her bare foot landed on the forest floor, causing the dry branch to snap, pricking through her foot skin and make it bleed. Yet the owner doesn't have time to feel the pain, her breath come into a shallow pant as she run through the deep forest.

Her short body is out of breath, her lungs are sore, yet she still continued.

She is running for her life.

Her foot finally reaches its limit as it stumbles on the nearby tree's root.

"Argh!" the brunette's face slams to the ground. The pain raises sharply as she hiss, trying to stand up again.

_She can't stop here! Not now!_

The red liquid drip from her face to the ground in front of her makes her grasp. The girl's hand instinctively comes to contract with her sore face and wince from the pain. As she withdraws her hand, she sees the red blood cover her hand. When she looks down at the cause, right there, cover with her blood is the pointy looking stone.

"...Fuck" She cursed. Her hand covers her cheek as she starts to run again.

_Someone-anybody! Please help me!_

"Find that girl! She must be here somewhere!" The sound makes her heart jump. Her body gives off a cold sweat.

No no NO!

That voice is close, too close for her comfort. She needs a place to hide and quick!

Without much thought, she lunged toward the bush and crawl behind the tree, covering herself with bush. Her body shivered from fear as the sound of leaves rustling come closer and closer.

Thump!

Three men jump out of the tree and land on the ground just where she is awhile ago. The girl covers her mouth while staying still as possible. She peeks nervously through the hidden place for a better view.

The three men dress in similar fashion, they all wear a deep open neck coat that reach their thigh and dark color trouser. It's surely not the modern style of clothing. Everyone of them have the same symbol on their cloth. It resembles a fan, red color on the top and white at the bottom.

It is strangely familiar, yet she can't seem to remember...

"That brat must be here somewhere" One men that seem to be the leader of the group crouch down and use his finger to touch the blood on the stone she fall over. "The blood is still fresh so she is not far."

"But we can't go on anymore..." The man with longer hair said as he looks ahead. "We have almost reached the border. If we go on, we may be ambush by the Senju and that's will put us in the disadvantage."

_Sen...ju?_

"We, Uchiha, will need to complete the mission" The leader frown as he stands up. "That scroll we need to retrieve is what we steal from Senju clan. It's contain a medical ninjutsu that can save many lives if we have it. We can't lose it to some brat!"

_U...chiha?_

"We need to report back to Tajima-sama." the third man said.

Another two just glare and click their tongue in annoyance. Later, three of them disappear at the same time she heard the tree rustling away.

The girl tries to contain her pounding heart. Her little head process the earlier conversation.

The strange symbol, Senju, Uchiha...?

That's when everything click. Her face paint with horror because of the fact.

She is...

...in NARUTO?!


	2. Survive II : Dream? Reality?

**A/N: **Thank you for favorite and review. Love you all! For this chapter, I want to try writing an emotional one. After I write it, I thought it still plain, though I want to hear other opinion as well.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, I only used it as a base and add it with my imagination. The OC is mine.

**Summary**: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall in to the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive?

-"This is not a game, but survival!"-

* * *

(-Flash Back-)

The first time the brunette woke up, she thought This was a dream.

Woke up on a dry land, surrounded by forest and completely naked don't help her to convince that this is real.

She felt an urge to cover herself as a cold wind passes her, and froze when she notice something is totally wrong.

Why is she feeling cold anyway? She never felt cold in her dream. Not to mention that her body is small, too small for nineteen year old college student. She felt like a five year old. That's not quite right though, because she _is _currently a five year old.

The sensation when she finally pushes on her feet. It feels like a ground.

She narrow her eyes. The ground felt too real. Even the dirt tend to stick under her feet, which is unusual. The dream would never become so realistic. It's never felt so real.

She tries to pinch herself so hard she hiss, rubbing her red skin as she blink in confusion.

It's hurt?

She still thinks this is a dream though, there is no way she would have woken in the forest wearing nothing. With this belief, she starts to walk carefully with her bare foot, trying to find something that can get her out of this ridiculous illusion. That is when she was startled by the loud explosion.

"What's that...?" The brunette wonders out loud, ignoring her young voice. Full of curiosity and wonder, the girl follow that strange sound wearily. When she moved closer, the sound become even louder.

She really got a _bad_ feeling about it.

As she approaches the scene, her body move to hide in the nearby bush as she heard the sound of metal clashing each other. Laying low to the ground thank to her small body, although it feels a little bit itchy with all the grass poking to her naked frame, she poke her head out to the clearing in front of her.

The clearing has been a whack. What she sees left her dumbfound. Various craters on the ground as if there have landed a bomb. And people are _fighting._ The girl blink, rubbed her eyes and stare at the scene before her with pure confusion. She can't believe her sight when she saw people clashing with each other with a thin _sword, _katana.

Seem like that last night movies really is rubbing on her, she even dream about it.

People that are fighting with each other though, they are weird. They wear somewhat an ancient looking armor. With their unique color, they can easily separate apart into two groups, red and gray armor. Their aggressive attitude toward each other shows that they don't quite do get along with their exchange swearing and sword swinging at each other.

No, they are totally far from the word _friend._

Just a moment she dozed off thinking, the situation has changed. The equally power of each group turns into one-side as one of the men in gray armor has been struck down. His throat has been slice as he widens his eyes in shock. It's so fast that he can't even cry or scream in pain. The horrible scene makes the lone observer gasp in fear. However, this is small fear compared to the stoic killer that only look unaltered even with the blood that stain his face and his cloth. The striker's eye is cold as ice, it's sent a fear shiver down her spine.

The victim's body falls down like a doll without string. Blood oozing from the stilled body make her sick. He has certainly died.

That's when she reaches her limited. The girl felt a sudden nausea as she gagged her mouth, prevent her from vomiting.

They kill other people without even blinking their eyes. They- They just killed a person, a _human_!

It was when she question herself again.

Is it really a _dream_?

The answer seems so hasty.

She gathers her courage to look up again. This time, though, the brunette's face becomes pale as the fight has come to the end and the result surfaced. The dead body cover the ground remain only three people in the red armor, tainted with enemies' blood. The red liquid covered the battlefield, showing it's cruelty.

"Where is it?" One of the men speaks while trying to search for something. He then turns to the body that have katana impale into him and kick him in the gut. "Where did you worthless keep the scroll?"

The scream of pain from the person who have been kicked can be heard throughout the forest. He is barely alive.

"...L-like I will...t-tell you" The person stain with his own blood said, not giving in to pain.

The kicker's eyes darken. For instance, she almost forgot her breath when she saw the red glint in his eyes. "Then die"

Within a few second, the blood cover katana was once in the man's hand. He holds his hand over his head, ready to cut down the dying man, yet was stopped by another who survived.

"Just leave him be, he is going to die from blood lose anyway." Another person in red armor intervenes, he seems like the leader of the group due to his calm attitude. "We still need to find a missing scroll to complete the mission."

The man with a sword in his hand glance at the companions with a click of his tongue, he obey, but still mocks the injured man with eyes full of hatred. "Just die in the most painful way, you piece of trash."

That's when the three victors disappeared. The girl widens her eyes in surprise, eyes darting here and there, but there is no trace of them.

They left the injured men to die slowly? _REALLY_?

The brunette was debating with herself whether or not she should go into the scene.

"Shit, why thinking so hard? It should be a dream, isn't it?" She face-palm herself and let out a rather shaky sigh.

Even if she tries to tell herself that this is not real, why her heart feels the opposite?

_Damn, I need to get the answer **now.**_

_Maybe that man can answer her question._

Gut feeling or not, she doesn't really think that reality is what she convinces to herself. Forcing her weak leg to stand up from the hiding place, the girl slowly approached the silent battlefield. She picks up the nearby abandon coat which was not in perfect state, ripped and soiled, but usable. The girl signed in relieved when she can finally wrap herself in something. She doesn't mind a bit when it clings loosing on her five years old body, at least it helped her from running around naked.

Gather all of tiny courage she have, her legs moved stiffly toward the men that was impaled by the sword. She tries to avoid the dead body when she comes across one. And she needs an answer...

Whether or not this is a dream...

When she comes close to him, the girl has her face drain of blood. The body-man is barely alive. The blood oozing from his torso dripping to the ground , creating a puddle and slowly become bigger and bigger. She can't believe that he was still alive, he is still _breathing_.

She felt like the air around her was heavy. The question she wants to ask vanished into the thin air as she gasp.

_Breath idiot, BREATH!_

She finally calms herself. It's not like she has a blood phobia, but the sight of someone being impale is not really something anybody like to see. When she realized what her purpose in the beginning, she cursed at herself.

"...Damn it!" She dart to his side, trying to cover the wound but it is too late. Judging from all the blood pouring out of him, it would be unsurprising if he will die sooner or later. "Mister, Don't you die on me!"

The dying man slowly opens his eye, yet his dark color eyes were unfocused. He looses too much blood to even recognize anyone. "...Sc-scroll..." He rasped out.

"W-what are you saying right now?!" She almost shout at the man.

What was this man?! Doesn't he care that he was dying?!

"...hidden under that...tree...scroll" His eyes guided her to the left while his limped hand pointed to the nearest tree. "Please...hide it from them..."

"Them?" She repeats carefully. "Wait, answer my question first! Why is everything felt real? Why?"

Her pleading went unheard as the man finally reaches his limited. His eye was in dazed as if he couldn't recognize her voice anymore. The man just smile and mumble. "...Thank you"

And he closed his eyes for all eternity. The girls widen her eyes, tears pouring out of her dark big eyes.

NononoNoNO!

"Wake up! Answer me please!"

He stopped breathing. He has died...

He has already answered her question.

Her hand shook uncontrollably as she held his hand. His pulse has vanished and his body's temperature went down. It was _cold_. She could see her hand covered with blood- His blood, his life. The brunette finally got an answer.

This is _real_.

This was not an illusion, but a reality.

Her head went blank, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel. She just stay there, blood covering her hand, like a statue. Her heart is cold as ice. The time past for what time she doesn't know and...

Then she vomit.

She gave in to the urge of disgust. The corpse, blood and this cruelty is _true_. The brunette don't care the corpse in front of her as she let the stress, sorrow and fear consumed her thought. Her head went rabid with the words 'What' and 'Why'.

Why is this **real**?

What is **going on**?

What is **happening**?

Why is she **here**?

The girl felt lost. Only a tiny bit of her thought has registered the man last wish. She slowly stood up lifelessly as she walked toward that tree. Her eyes wander around the ground when she noticed the different shades of soil. Her body moved aimlessly toward that spot as the pair of hand dig into the ground. For one to two minutes, she found the scroll. The girl just stared at it blankly, at lost of what to do.

What about her family? What will they feel when they discover that I am gone?

Maybe she was thrown into middle of war in japan, looking at the katana and weird armor that was definitely not from her time period.

Her finger absently rubs off the dirt from the scroll.

Her eyes swell with tear, her lips shiver from stopping the noise that threatens to come out.

"Dad...Mom...Where are you?"

She was weeping like a child waking up from nightmares. Curling herself up into a ball, clasping her hand on the scroll as if it was her only hope.

"...Where is it!" the voice makes her startled. With heart full of fear, she quickly hid herself behind the trees.

She knows this _voice_. They have come again!

"We can always ask him, right?" Another man's voice his thought. Those leaf rustling come closer as she gulped, tighten her mouth to shut the whimpers which was threatening to come out. The girl don't even dare to take a peek, she was scared, horrified.

For a moment, the voice stopped and rose again. This time it's another man. "...He was dead."

"... I should have stabbed him in the shoulder," The first man grunted out, his voice was irritated. "And now he is really just a trash."

"We can't assume it's like that." The owner of the third voice stated calmly. "...look at his face and his gesture. Look like he was found by someone."

Shit, they _realized_!

The brunette bit her lip as she makes a decision, a pathetic one.

She runs.

"That girl... she has the scroll, go after her!"

She doesn't even had a time to analyzed the owner of the voice. She has just _run_.

(-End of Flash Back-)

The brunette finally released her breath. Her clear black eyes are half-lidded, revealing her tired state as both of her tiny hands still clutch on the scroll, blooding still dripping from her cheek.

_What will she do?_

* * *

.

She thought life is unfair.

How could she end up in the world of ninjas, really?

The last time she remembered, she just goes to bed after kissing dad a good night kiss, close her eyes and sleep and that's it. Never will she thought that _something_ will happen. Who would?

_Life is unfair_.

Why fate chooses to pick her of all people? She is just a bookworm who enjoys reading books on a daily basis and watching anime as a hobby. And she doesn't remember anyone in her family being a_ ninja, _nor she has a rare Kekkei Genki and force to flee to another dimension like many fans-fictions describe it to be.

Just an ordinary, plain life.

And yet, coincidence or not, fate just happens to pick _her_.

.


	3. Survive III : A Person Who is Weak

**A/N: **Hi there! WAM is reporting here! Thank you for your support in this story. Eventhough there are not so much comment and stuff, I really love all of the people who add this story in Favorite and see this story having a potential as well as interesting. Thank you!

I also want to inform you guys that I don't intend for the main character to be Mary-sue, she can still cry like a baby and broken down being insane. That's life, wasn't it? But since I'm still a newbie at this, please remind me if I went overboard.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, I only used it as a base and add it with my imagination. The OC is mine.

**Summary**: War can bring many things. Conflict, competition and death. It's get worst if you fall in to the world of shinobi with body of five year old! With no way of returning, no hope and no home, will you be able to survive?

-"This is not a game, but survival!"-

* * *

_What will she do?_

The brunette curls into a ball, she felt a sharp pain in her foot and cheek but she ignores it. The pain will go numb by when the times past. What's not going to be gone is the pain in her heart. Losing everything in one night is hard,_ extremely_ hard. It's as if her heart just stopping, her brain keeps denying the truth.

She sits in her hiding place for many hours, staring absently into the space. Judging from the color of the sky turning yellow, It's will be a few hours before the sunset. It is a common knowledge that staying in the forest during the night without proper equipment is a suicidal act. The truth is... her heart has no willed. Her body felt limp, not willing to do anything.

It's so funny when thing ends up unexpectedly. She is just some university student that don't have any dream nor hobby. Average grade and look. Lived in a warm family of four, Her father, mother, her brother and herself. Losing all these things in one day is just too cruel. It's felt so bad she want to die. She has no purpose to live.

_If she lost everything, why should she keep living?_

'Please hid it from them' The man last wish echo inside her ear, his eyes are pleading and giving this task to her, some girl that he doesn't even know.

_He is really insane. _She forces a laugh in her throat._ At least she can laugh now, maybe her mental is still stable enough._

At that moment, The brunette has made an important decision.

She deeply inhales, concentrate, raising both of hand and...

SLAP!

The sound of her hand hitting her face intersperse through the forest. The girl hissed in pain as her hands rubbing her cheek. Yes, this is not a good way to gain control of herself, but it works anyway.

Right now she needs to get a grip on herself. First, she needs to keep the (unintentionally) promise of that man. Even if this is a promise she could completely ignore, simply because it is not her business; however, if she doesn't have any purpose to be alive, she would die without even trying. No, that's not how she is going to end her life. No way. As small as the purpose of her life, she will cling to it with all her might.

Because if there is no purpose, how can she continue to _live_.

She will become an empty shell.

_Nothing_ is left.

The brunette bit down her lip to prevent a whimper. There is no time to be weak, even if she really is weak by nature, since this world is still having a war raging everywhere.

_Now there is another issue. _She signed, absently roll down the scroll. _This ridiculous world is Naruto, a fictional world that **should** not exist._

It felt so wrong when she really ends up in one. Just the first hour after she has awakened, she really saw a dozen of corpses and people killing each other just simply for one scroll. People don't treat people as human, they were threat as disposable tool. The difference in the social value of this world and her world make her sick. From what she sees in Naruto's story line, these ninjas hold their pride above their lives. Interact with them is like walking through the land of bomb which can easily make you die.

Even Hashirama is one of the people that have opinion in peace and doesn't kill her at sight, but what will guarantee that other people will have the same view. With her ink jet eyes and hair, without careful look she could end up as an Uchiha brat, it has possibility that she will be beheaded even before her foot lay on their compound area.

And what's really left her a question is... Where the hell is she in this timeline? Before both Hashirama and Madara were born, or after they are born. She doesn't want to face war for the rest of her life, it's not like she _cares _about them. She never meets them, never know them than in the manga and no relation with them. Why did she have to save them?

_Fuck the plot! The future be damn!_

She is not here to play a game by being a hero to save some people she read only in the manga or bring world peace.

She only needs to _survive_ this!

The brunette, successfully gather her thought, pushing herself up. Her heart keeps pounding against her chest, because of fear

The first thing to do is to find somewhere is safe to stay the night. A _home_, a place to stay, even though she doesn't think there is a place where there is safe. This is not her world. Everything is foreign, weird, and scary. She has no ounce of confidence that she will survive, but she has to. She must survive.

Trying to inhale deeply, she took the first step. The girl wince in pain as her feet dig into the ground.

_No shoes, remember?_

"First step and I just realized that my feet hurt." She humors with herself, her voice still a bit shaky. "This is Oh-so a great start."

Looking down to her feet, they were full of scratches and wound. It won't be a good idea to walk around with bare foot. Trying to look for a solution, she has taken notice at the piece of cloth covering loosely on her young body. Without giving much thought, the girl grabs the handful of cloth around the corner of the cloth then proceed to rip it apart. When she was satisfied, she then uses it to wrap around her foot. It's really fortunate that there is no splinter in the wound or else it will be a real pain to remove them without any proper equipment.

.

.

.

_Just twenty damn minutes and I'm sweating like crazy!_

She wants to scream out loud in frustration yet retaining herself to do so. The brunette is too thirsty, her throat is sore from dehydration. She could only curse her stupidity. Of course, the most important factor in surviving is water. How could she not see the importance of this. Even if she was born in Asia, which is absolutely hot, but with the help of air condition, she can always keep herself cool. The last thing she wants to do is walking in the forest with the sun shining above her head.

Which she is currently doing _that_ at the moment.

Cursed her fate.

She doubt she even walked for a mile when the route she take couldn't be called a route. There are trees everywhere, their root surface on the ground makes her trip over and over, not to mention the rock lying on the ground that she needs to climb over and over with her pathetic five years old.

She decides to walk down to the way that those Uchiha men spoke of. They say something about the boarder between the two clans. It is quite a risky decision, seeing how much hatred the two clans have for each other. It's possible that there will be a lot of conflict and a fight but being here in the sharingan user territory isn't good either. She has what they need and will definitely hunt for her head, so by being in the unexpected place is what she is going to do.

She could handle being called an idiot. She has never been called bright before anyway.

The forest surrounds her is so quiet, even the slightest sound could make her jump. If this is somewhere she know, it would be like going to camping and hiking with her family. However, this is not her home. Every time she turned toward the darkness deep inside the forest, she would imagine someone hiding behind those trees, waiting for her to lower her guard and kill her off. She knows that there is no one there, yet the fear makes her mind becomes restless.

It is the insecurity that drives many people insane.

**_You are alone... You are going to die._**

The darkness in the back of her mind muttered darkly.

_I'm not! My family is waiting for me!_

Her positive side counter, yet the darkness still remains amuse.

**_How are you sure? You might not go back._**

_I will. Even if it is only one percent, even if it takes years, I will go back._

Her darkness chuckle at her fake determination.

**_You know that you have no hope. You don't even know why you appeared here in the first place. You cannot go back._**

_If I have a way to come here, then I can go that way back._

**_This is what you are trying to convince yourself to think, isn't it?_**

**_Deep down you know that you can't. Why keep struggling?_**

_I-I have a promise to keep..._

The positive thought keeps pushing, but it becomes quieter as the time passed.

**_That promise? Don't make me laugh. You are just clinging to that because of pity toward that man. It's nothing compared to your own problem._**

_I-_

**_Give up on everything._**

**_Just die, and you will be free._**

_No! Stop talking damn it!_

**_Why keep walking with that empty hope? Since the beginning, you are nothing but a coward._**

**_You have no willed._**

**_You have no home._**

**_You have nothing!_**

**_Why do you want to survive?_**

**_WHY?_**

_YOU KNOW NOTHING!_

**_I know everything about you! I am YOURS true feeling, thought, and darkness._**

_... I don't want to admit that I have no hope..._

_I just don't want to die without doing anything... It's pathetic..._

Her eye sting as the tear rolled down her cheek, yet she forced the whimper down her throat. The weak attempt isn't working at all. Both of her legs eventually stops, as her willed has been broken. Her negative thought is right. How could someone like _her, a social-shy, book worm and weak,_ can survive in this twisted world.

There is really no hope for her.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" The girl only stares into the space, mumbling quietly to herself.

The only answer she receives is silence. As if she could expect an answer, she is alone after all.

That is when a tiny light lit up at the end of the tunnel. Even the sound is faint and seem far away. She could recognize it so clearly.

It's the sound of _water_.

_Maybe there are still tiny hope left._


End file.
